ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Agents of Lerna/Cut Off One Head
''Cut Off One Head ''is the first issue of the comic book series Agents of Lerna. Transcript A Lerna agent is seen recording himself while looking around in a panic. *'Agent:' This is a message to Lerna. My name is Alexander Isenhart. I was hired to go undercover and investigate the criminal known as Iron Monarch. I've been discovered and I doubt I have long to live. You know who my family is, so, please... just tell them that I love them. He hears someone laughing and turns, bracing himself as a bright red light is seen and the footage cuts out. It's revealed that Red, White, and Blue Skull is showing this tape to three people: Ophelia Sarkissian, Amadeus von Striker, and Hector Zemo. *'Skull:' The footage cuts out there and we haven't had a report from Alexander since then so, sad to say... but it's safe to assume he's dead. *'Ophelia:' Oh my god... *'Amadeus: '''That monster. Killing a man in cold blood. *'Zemo:' I'm not surprised. I told you we should've killed Monarch when we had him. *'Skull: You were surrounded by H.A.M.M.E.R. agents, Hector. Even if you did beat him you'd be dead too. *'Zemo: '''My name is Zemo, Skull. And I could've taken all of them at once. *'Skull: And died. *'Ophelia:' Don't be too hard on the boy, Blue. He lost his father to one of them, he has a right to be angry. *'Zemo:' Don't defend me, Sarkissian. I don't need to justify myself to him. *'Amadeus: '''Okay boy, settle down. *'Zemo:' And stop calling me boy. I may be the youngest here, but I'm still equal to you all. *'Skull:' It's time to get back on track. I have a plan. As I'm sure we're all well aware, Iron Monarch is Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. But none of us have any proof of it. So I want one of us to take a picture of Stark without his helmet. *'Amadeus:' Stark has cameras on top of cameras, we could never sneak up on him. *'Skull:' I didn't say sneak up on him. I say get a picture of him without his helmet. *'Ophelia:' ...Blue, what the hell are you talking about? *'Skull:' How many of you know what A.I.M. is? *'Ophelia:' Yes. *'Skull:' Well, A.I.M. has made a small but powerful deal with Lerna. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce... Skull pushes a button and a large robotic suit is lowered from the ceiling. *'Skull:' Mandroid. *'Zemo:' Impressive design, but what exactly... is it? *'Amadeus: It's a robotic exoskeleton! we may have a fighting chance against Monarch now! *'Skull: '''Bingo. *'Zemo: Hm... *'Skull:' So, who wants to test fly it? I asked A.I.M. to make it easy to handle so if you die it's your fault, ha! just a little dark humor there, I don't mean it. *'Ophelia:' I can fly it. *'Skull: '''I'm not sure you'd fit. You're on the shorter side so it might take some stretching. *'Zemo:' I can. *'Skull: How do we know we can trust you with something like this? *'''Zemo: I may not be the strongest or the smartest here. But I'm kept driven by one thing. Seeing my enemies below my feet. And I won't stop fighting until that dream becomes a reality. *'Skull:' That's a good point. *'Ophelia:' How is it? *'Skull:' Well, it's not really much the point he made its more I get the feeling he won't stop arguing with me until he can pilot it. *'Zemo:' Your assumption is correct, Skull. *'Amadeus: '''Monarch is not the Captain, Zemo, taking out your anger on him will do nothing. *'Zemo: '''You raise a valid point, Striker. But it'll feel really good. I won't fail you. Category:Comics